Harnedor
|bandits = Uncommon |invasion = Rare Uncommon Uncommon Rare Rare |traders = Dorwinion Merchant Nomad Merchant Oddment Collector |structures = Harnedor Settlement Harnedor Watchtower Morwaith Mercenary Camp Harnedor Desert Camp Mûmak Skeleton Small Stone Ruins |added in = 34}} Harnedor is a semi-desert area located south of the river Harnen and in between the Southron Coasts to the west and Lostladen to the north-east. The region was, over a millennia ago, the site of many battles between the various Haradrim tribes and the , as it lay on the route between the Gondorian realm and the City of Umbar. The native Harnedhrim control the area, but their ranks have dwindled through many decades of conflict with their neighbours in the north. As conflict poses a continuous threat to any traveller, only few Travelling Traders frequent this land, notably those of Dorwinion, the nomads of Near Harad and the occassional Oddment Collector. Harnedor is a relatively arid and in a way the inverse of Harondor, borderng to the north of the Harnen river. Instead of a plains-type biome with sprinkings of desert it is a desert-type biome with sprinkings of grass and trees. The land is generally more barren and scrublands dominate the landscape. The presence of Harnedor Settlements and Harnedor Watchtowers is a clear sign that the clans of Near Harad still hold full control of this land. The Bandits in this part of Harondor have a different cultural background. Upon entering Harnedor one gains the achievement: "Beyond the Harnen." Variants * Standard - Normal Harnedor biome. Small clusters of trees and stone boulders dot the landscape. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Steppe - A flat landscape of grassy plains. * Barren Steppe - These barren plains stretch over vast area's and have even less vegetation. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. * Sandy scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Sandy scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Wasteland - Wasteland is a very barren biome and can vast stretches of the terrain consist of barren rock. The soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. The landscape can both consist of flat plains and rolling hills. Structures The Harnedhrim inhabit this region and live in settlements throughout the area. They also have watchtowers and camps and are assisted in their continuous struggles against their northern neighbours by troops from the Southron Coasts and mercenaries from the south. * Harnedor Settlement - Decent sized military or civilian villages, offering traders, some and troops to hire. * Harnedor Watchtower - Wooden towers made by the Harnedhrim. * Morwaith Mercenary Camp - The men of Harad armed the Morwaith, and for silver the Morwaith fight. Contains a couple tents with chests inside holding various equipment, and a couple Morwaith Mercenarys which you can hire. * Harnedor Desert Camp - Small camps made by and for travelling Harnedhrim. * Mûmak Skeleton - Huge skeletons of the great Mûmakill of Harad. Mobs Harnedor is home to the native Harnedrim, one of the sub-factions of Near Harad. * Harnedhrim villagers - Normal southrons walking around. Neutral to players, unless attacked. Will attack negatively aligned players. * Harnedor Warriors (can be mounted) - Men who protect the land of Harnedor, and fight Gondor. They will attack all negatively aligned players, but are neutral and friendly to good aligned people. * Harnedor Archers - Alike to the Harnedor Warriors, the archers are a unit which shoot arrows at negatively aligned players, and are friendly to others. * Morwaith Mercenaries - Men of the grasslands of far Harad, the Morwaith Mercenaries have been armed by the Haradrim of the North, and will fight for silver. Mining Beneath Harnedor all the normal ores can be found, but is exclusive to this biome, Harondor, Lostladen and Near Harad. Vegetation The dry grass, sandy soils and the presence of and show that Harondor is a relatively dry and warm land. Despite the draught, desert oaks are found very commonly, and the landscape and vegetation density is quite variable, especially in the north. Both vast treeless steppes and forested hills can be found throughout the area, and rivers carve out deep beds in the poor, sandstone supported soil. Majestic cedars dominate the forests, and various citrus trees can be found as colourful and nourishing gems. Gallery harnedor1.png harnedor2.png harnedor3.png|Dead forest variant 2018-10-21 20.59.02.png|Harnedor Village at night HarnedorSunrise.png|Sunrise over a lake in Harnedor ---- Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Biomes Category:Men Category:Environment Category:Deserts